nicktoonsnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of TV channels
nick is bad Nickelodeon is an American cable television network owned by Viacom International, founded in 1977 as Pinwheel. The Pinwheel name was used until 1981. The channel is found in many different countries, including Nick UK and Nickelodeon Australia. As of 2009, Nick currently has only one block, Nick at Nite. Since 2006, Nickelodeon has been run by MTVN Kids & Family Group president Cyma Zarghami. The network is aimed mostly at children ages 6-11, with the exception of their prime time block that is aimed at children ages 12-17. Launch date *1979-1981 (as Pinwheel); 1981-present (as Nickelodeon) Wikia(s) *Nickelodeon Wikia 'Website(s) *Nick.com USA *Kids.Nick.com Noggin is good for us all. Nick Jr. was part of the Nickelodeon programming channel, seen on Nickelodeon weekday mornings. It was aimed at a preschool-age audience ages 5 and under (sometimes older) on. on September 28th 2009, Nick Jr. will become its own official channel replacing Noggin. Programming during this block were generally seen without commercial interruption, although advertisements did run between the programs. In September 2009, when Nick Jr. replaces Noggin, Nick Jr. will become commercial-free. Website(s) *NickJr.com USA Nickjr is good for us all. Noggin or sometimes known as Nick's Noggin is a soon-to-be-defunct 24-hour cable television network in the United States, intended to help children learn. Its imminent closure has been announced by its parent company. One of Nickelodeon's sister channels, it concentrates on preschool programs and features the animated characters of Moose A. Moose (a moose voiced by Paul Christie who also voiced Stick Stickly on Nick in the Afternoon) and Zee (a blue bird). The network's programming consists mostly of recent Nick Jr. and Noggin original series. The N (The Network for Teens, formerly The Nighttime Network for Teens, Nighttime on Noggin and soon to be, TEENick) is a 24-hour television channel in the United States aimed at teenagers and young adults. Wikia(s) *Noggin Wikia Website(s) *Noggin.com * The N.com lawn is bad Nick Two is the on-air name for a feed provided by Nickelodeon to digital cable and satellite providers which features either the Pacific/Mountain or Eastern/Central feed of the network, depending on geographical location and giving viewers a second chance to watch programming three hours after or three hours before the original airing. Previously a Nick TWO logo was used on the channels until 2004 (the network was also called nickjr two); the regular nick logo has been used since then. Most program listings display the network as either Nickelodeon Pacific/NICK-P, Nickelodeon Eastern/NICK-E, or NICK 4. Nick is bad Nickelodeon has started broadcasting some shows in 1080i high definition. The HD feed is currently available on DIRECTV, Cablevision, Bright House Networks, Comcast, Dish Network, and Cox. Only the east feed is in HD, the west one remains in standard definition. Nick is bad Nick at Nite is the evening programming block broadcast over Nickelodeon Mondays – Thursdays from 9:00 p.m – 6:30 a.m. and Fridays – Sundays from 10 p.m. – 6 a.m. Eastern and Pacific Standard Time. Nickelodeon is known for its children's shows during the day, while Nick at Nite appeals to adult and/or adolescent audiences with a lineup of classic live-action television; largely Time Warner and CBS-owned syndicated sitcoms, shown with about a ten-year lag. Category:Nicktoons Network Category:Nickelodeon